Nourasian Princess
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Now married to Prince Aikka, will she lose who she is and conform to the King's wishes or will she fight to maintain her identity
1. Chapter 1

Molly had been on Nourasia for a few years now, so much had happened and she was now a princess of Nourasia through her marriage to Aikka. Jordan had given her a parting gift when he found out as the avatar, he had given Molly eternal life so long as Aikka was alive. She sat at the window looking at the outside kingdom, she smiled when she realized that Aikka was on his way back from the council meeting and she wished to surprise him.

She maneuvered through the dark hallways towards the Prince's private rooms and carefully slipped in undetected. She opened her bag and pulled out the new lingerie she had brought from her last trip to Earth to visit her father. She swiftly changed and slid onto his bed and extended her slender legs as she waited for him.

Aikka sighed as he slid into his room, hopes of visiting his wife and spending time with Molly dashed as he was exhausted from the meeting and wished for a bath, he heard a slight rustle and glanced at his bed and dropped his robe. His wife was on his bed wearing the most provocative and scandalous item he had ever seen.

"M….Molly what is this?" he asked as he moved towards her to pull the curtains around his bed closed, concealing her from any eyes should they enter his rooms. He was taken by surprise when she swiftly undid his clothing and slid it off as she slid her way up his body to press her lips to his.

"My prince, your council has occupied your time and left none for me, I simply wish to spend time with my Husband." She said as she felt his hands caress her exposed slim stomach. He claimed her lips as he moved to press her back onto the bed, but was again shocked when she pushed upwards

"Allow me to take care of you Husband, allow the Princess to please her Prince." She whispered, Aikka moved to lay on his back as he watched to see what his wife would do, he groaned softly when her hands slid up his thighs to grasp his length, slowly pumping it to full hardness.

Aikka's head hit the pillows when he felt his wife's mouth encircle his tip, his fingers threaded through her hair. After several minutes she released him with a soft pop and slid her thumb along the tip of him, watching his eyes shut as soft groans left his mouth.

She slid up his body and sat astride Aikka as she pressed her hips down, ricking them along his length, coating it in her slick juices. She moaned softly when his hand fell on that tiny spot that he loved to play with. She moved his hand and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Not yet Aikka"

She lifted back up and resumed gliding her heated center along Aikka's hardened length before she suddenly lifted her hips after undoing the panties and slid onto him in a single movement, relishing in his cry, his hands tightly grasped her waist as his own hips lifted upwards instantly.

His hands moved upwards to unclasp her bra before removing it and tossing it aside. His hands resumed their place on her waist as his wife rode him passionately to oblivion. Aikka was about to spill into his beautiful wife when there was a swift knock on his door. After yelling out he was busy at the moment, he grew irritated when the knock came again.

Molly smirked and allowed her prince to roll them over, her hands grasping his lower back as he slammed himself into his wife's body repeatedly. Aikka swiftly reached down and pressed his fingertips along her heated center, seeking that special spot, Molly's nails dug into Aikka's back as she cried out when that coil sprang loose and she felt her body spasm gently, Aikka moved to pull her into his side. He should not have been so rough on her, he hadn't been able to bond with his wife in several months due to increasing meetings and duties, he felt that from the moment he met her there was something between them that could not be undone.

He felt her breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep, her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and slid from under her to pull his robe on and quietly left the room, informing the guard his wife was sleeping and to stand close guard of his room. He stepped down the stairs to be met with his father.

"I wondered if you were going to take your duty seriously Aikka, you should have been down here an hour ago." His father started but was immediately cut off by Aikka's firm command. Aikka knew his reason for keeping himself and his wife separate, as well as going so far to keep them in different rooms.

"Father, I am tired of your treatment of Molly. She has done everything you wished for her to do, yet you see fit to keep me from her. As of tomorrow morning her things will be brought to my chambers and I will be making time for my wife, if you do not like it, then make another son" Aikka stated as he turned and made his way back to his room, entering to find Molly was already awake.

He grabbed a spare robe of hers and moved to her on the bed and draped the robe around her shoulders, kissing her bare shoulder before covering it. "What is it Molly? If you wish to visit Earth we can, I will personally go with you" he said, she looked at him and smiled before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

All he wanted was a family and he was going to finally start one with Molly, she was by his side during the races, she believed in him entirely and would never believe he was a traitor, and he was completely devoted to his wife, his Molly was everything in his life and he was ready to share that with their child.

 **A/N: This is just a one shot for now, I have not decided if I want to continue it or not. I felt like writing a lemon for molly and aikka as I don't see any on here, so I hope everyone who likes oban star racers enjoys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter was written while I was listening to a song called I get to love you, sung by ruelle._

" _ **One look at you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My whole life falls in line.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I prayed for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Before I called you mine.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I can't believe it's true."**_

Chapter 2

Molly stirred as birds chirping filled her ears, Aikka's arm around her waist while she raised her head to watch him in his sleep. She smiled before leaning in to softly kiss his cheek only to find herself flipped over with Aikka looking down at her. "Good morning, my Earth Princess" he said softly, rubbing his nose gently against hers. Molly melted into his kiss when his lips touched hers, her hands gliding over his skin slowly making their way down to his lower back, grasping his waist when he ground into her gently.

Molly moaned softly as her husband gently parted her thighs further as he lifted his hips away from her, softly sliding his hands along her body. Molly's arms slowly slid her hands up his body to slide around his neck, meeting his lips with hers. Aikka slid his hand between her thighs, watching her face as he slid his middle finger inside of her body. She gasped softly, her back arching as her hips moved with his hand gently. Aikka slowly shifted his hand against his wife's body, watching her fall apart into the passionate creature she was. It was not often he got to see his wife like this, so he would take his time and enjoy it all.

He watched her eyes close before he moved down her body, gently pushing her thighs apart and settling himself between them. He gently parted the folds of her center and swiped his tongue along her slit, relishing in the startled arch her body naturally made in reaction. He pushed her hips down as his tongue delved into her hot core, his thumb flicking her slickened pearl in a slow circle.

Molly gripped the sheets tightly as sheer white ecstasy shot through her veins as she felt her body spasm into a spiraling release that her husband seemed to relish in creating. Aikka waited for the tremors to stop before sliding up her body and with a slight lift of his hips he sheathed himself in her slick heated center, making her cry out as she was sensitive after her release.

She gripped his waist quickly as he lifted and plunged into her with a fast pace. He felt her leg come around his hip, hooking her foot around his ankle to arch her body up into his thrusts. Aikka groaned softly when he felt her tighten slightly before he slammed into his wife's body harder. When she stiffened and cried out, he slammed into her as his hips stilled, emptying himself into her in one single explosive burst.

"Now that's a way to wake up in the morning" Molly said softly. Aikka chuckled softly before shifting to her side and pulling her into his embrace, tucking her head into his neck as her leg slid on top of his body and tucked itself between his legs. Aikka pulled then covers up to make sure his wife was not exposed before kissing her forehead gently " I wish you didn't have to go anywhere today" she sald softly as his hand played with her fingers gently.

"I don't Molly. I told them all I would be making more time for you, in fact your belongings will be moved into my chambers as of today." When she went to protest that his father would have a problem with it Aikka kissed her into silence. "Relax Molly, I already said that was happening, if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me. You are my wife Molly, not some mistress I am hiding."

 _ **And they say love is a journey.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I promise that I'll never leave.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it's too heavy to carry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Remember this moment with me.**_

Aikka slid his arm to her waist and held her to him as her soft laugh filled his ears. He looked at her and smiled before kissing her gently. It was only a matter of time before their activities had to be put on hold, as he wouldn't harm the baby his wife was carrying, and as such her condition was a sole reason he sought to keep her closer to him, as he would not risk her safety.

 ****Short chapter I know, but the next chapter will have more about Aikka's unborn heir and possibly a new threat to Molly and their child.****


	3. Chapter 3

TheCheshireCat01 – No the story is not dead. I am just really set back right now, with my shop that was so busy and now the coronavirus and having to keep my house as clean as possible to minimize risks from mail and external sources it has not left me much time for working on my stories.

Imaginationlover101 – Yes this will be a story. It will just take some time to work on it consistently.

It has been several months and Molly was now almost ready to give birth. She could sense Aikka's frustrations because she was told they could not join together anymore for safety concerns for the next heir. Molly was also frustrated, his father sought to use their separation to push Aikka into taking a mistress, preferably one of Nourasian blood. With his father keeping the meetings as late as he did, Molly was starting to wonder if Aikka was considering it.

Canaletto had yet to be found and Molly remembered that he was planning something for their child, she shivered at the reality of the dream. Canaletto had come to her in the shadows and ensnared her with his darkness, cutting her off from Aikka and promising that when she had her child he would take it from them and make them watch as he made them suffer.

She sat up in their bed and glanced at the time, 3:15 am and his side of the bed was still empty. She sighed and got up, making her way to the balcony and opening the door. She stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air, watching the full moon disappear into the clouds and re-emerging. She wished she could spend time with Aikka like she used to.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts she did not hear the door open and close. Sensing movement behind her she turned around and let out a sigh of relief, the silhouette was not a threatening one. When he stepped into moonlight, she ran and hugged him tightly. "Hey Little Mouse. Careful now, you are going to be delivering any day now" Rick said with a slight chuckle, hugging her gently. "Aikka said you were getting lonely so he arranged to have me and another mystery guest stop in, but the other mystery guest wants to make you wait till later on to see them. Why are you even up? You should be sleeping Molly"

She sighed before telling Rick what was in her dream, seeing her shiver Rick pulled her close and hugged her. Molly sighed and smiled at the comfort her old friend still could bring. Her and rick sat down on the bench as she curled up as best as possible and fell asleep on Rick.

When she woke, she discovered she was back in her bed, covered and the sun was shining through the balcony door. She realized that Rick must have put her back in bed so she didn't catch a chill and get sick. She yawned before getting up and grabbing a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom for a bath.

She had poured in her favorite scented bath oil for relaxing when a knock drew her attention, She walked over and opened the door to find Aikka standing on the other side of it. She smiled and stepped aside allowing her husband into the bathroom before shutting the door behind them. Aikka pulled her close and kissed her gently, "Good morning Molly" he said softly.

She smiled before whispering good morning to Aikka, he noticed her bath and smiled, it would do her good for relaxing, she had been much too tense lately and that couldn't be good for the baby. He removed his own robes and climbed into the tub behind Molly, pulling her to lean against him. He could sense she was tense and being near him like this was very soothing for her.

He picked up the sponge and poured some of the washing gel onto it. He didn't have her soap as everything on Nourasia was beneficial for his planet, they had nothing that was harmful to the environment. He gently ran the sponge down her arms and across her stomach.

He leaned down and trailed kisses along her throat as he slid his hand down between her thighs. "I know you are tense Molly, and frustrated. Allow me to assist you in providing release for your body." He said softly as his hand glided along her center gently, Molly moaned softly as her hand came to rest on his wrist, hips arching against his hand in rhythm.

She leaned back against him as she felt him slide a few fingers inside of her slowly, extending her pleasure. Aikka nipped her ear gently as he moved his hand faster, bringing his princess to a slow quivering release, she turned her head and met his lips with hers. "Thank you Aikka, I needed that" he smiled and kissed her gently again.

"I know you have been tense lately, all the meetings I have doesn't help either." Aikka helped her up and out of the bath and grabbed a towel and wiped them both dry, lingering on her more so because of the slight chill in the air. He secured the towel on her and walked with her to their room so they could get dressed.

Once they were finished, Aikka moved towards the door only for Molly to grasp his wrist, he turned slightly and asked her what was wrong. She merely smiled and moved him towards the bed and made him sit down. He watched as she parted the robes of his outfit and disappeared underneath them. His hands gripped the sheets as a soft sigh left his mouth.

Molly slowly circled her tongue around the tip of his length while she slowly moved her hand up and down. She could hear his soft groans as she slid her free hand along his thigh to grasp one of his hands as she slid him in and out of her mouth, sucking on the tip hard on occasion.

He released her hand and moved his robes so he could thread his fingers through her hair as he felt her hot mouth pulling him in faster, Molly using her released hand to hold him at the base as she bobbed her head faster. Moaning softly, Aikka cursed softly as the vibrations ran along his length, making him spill into his wife's mouth, his body trembling in the aftermath.

She slid up his body with a smile before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Molly was happy inside because she could now rest easily knowing all the tension her husband had was now gone. She rinsed her mouth out and waited for Aikka before they moved to visit Molly's mystery guest.

She moved as fast as she could when she saw her father at the table. He hugged her close smiling. He couldn't believe how big she had gotten in her pregnancy, she was absolutely radiant he thought. In his eyes she was glowing with beauty and he wanted to be there for the birth of his first grandchild.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm fed up with saying sorry for who I am**_

 _ **No longer will I take the blame for how I feel**_

 _ **You can either buckle up and get ready for the journey**_

 _ **Or stay scared and won't see**_

 _ **All the things I'm gonna show you**_

Molly sat at the pond in the garden at the palace, hand on her stomach as if to soothe the kicking to her body from the inside. She had known for a while Canaletto was alive, she dreamed he was coming for her but never did she believe he meant to take her child.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Molly Listen Please, You are in danger….." Don started only for her to snatch her arm away and back up several steps, she started yelling that everyone was against her and was trying to dictate her life and all she wanted was freedom.**

 **Rick's voice cut her off, "Canaletto wants your child Molly….He plans to rip it from you before it is even born" he stated emotionlessly. Molly froze, time seemed to stop for several moments before she spun and ran from the room.**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Molly…" Aikka's voice pulled her from her thoughts as her husband sat beside her. "I know you seem to feel caged right now, but I promise you we can go anywhere you want, even Earth for a while after Canaletto is taken care of. I can't bear the thought of losing you, my beautiful Earth Princess."

She sighed and leaned against Aikka's side, closing her eyes when she felt his arm wrap around her in his familiar comforting embrace. She could hear the birds and G'dar in the background as she found herself deep in thought again. She needed her mother more than ever and she couldn't be there. As she dozed off, she dreamed of a past long buried in her own mind.

 _ **DREAM**_

 _ **Maya stood rocking her newborn baby, singing softly to the child in her arms. Stepping closer she noticed it was her. "Now now Eva, it is time for sleep, not for playing." Maya said softly. "There will be times in your life that you feel trapped and have nowhere to turn, but always remember, Mom loves you just as much as your father does" she whispered as she leaned down and kissed Eva's head softly before placing her in the crib.**_

 _ **DREAM END**_

Molly sat up as she looked around and noticed she was in the room she shared with Aikka. Glancing to her side, she sighed softly when she saw her husband sleeping beside her. Smiling she leaned down and caressed his face softly so as not to wake him. She knew that no matter how fast things moved or what was thrown her way, she would always have Aikka, Rick, and the others. A bright pink light caught her attention as she slowly stood and made her way to the balcony. Shielding her eyes as the light got brighter before it disappeared. Her eyes widened in disbelief…'Mom'

"Hello Eva" Maya said softly as she materialized before her daughter. "It's alright, I am as real as you are right now. Your friend Jordan brought me back for a short time because he knew you needed me. What is wrong?" She asked as Molly threw herself at her mother, holding her tight.

"What isn't wrong Mom? My father hates me, my enemy is after my child, nothing in my life has ever gone right" Molly cried out as her mother's hands caressed her hair softly. Maya sat with Molly on the bench and softly sighed.

"Eva, You have seen much in your short years, you are a princess now, the time for tears must be laid to rest. You must be strong in what is coming. I will always be your strength and shield you from everything that will harm you. You must put to rest the child in you and embrace the woman in you. I know it is hard because your father never remarried and I am sorry I was unable to be there" Maya said, tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks.

Neither noticed Aikka standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, he moved slowly towards Molly and her mother and took Molly's hand. "You know I got you Molly. None of us will ever let anything happen to you, if you are burdened, Tell me. I cannot help you unless you talk to me. " Maya looked at the man her daughter married and smiled.

"I See what you see in him Eva" she whispered, making her daughter blush a bright red. She turned her head away before her mother vanished, whispering that she loved her always.

"Molly, everything about you drives me crazy, it pulls me in everyday. Your eyes, your smile, even your laugh. Why try so hard to blend in when you were born to stand out? You are perfect the way you are, I would never change anything about you" Molly wiped her tears quickly as her husband pulled her to standing before making their way back to bed.

Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her forehead. "I promise Molly, I am not going anywhere" he whispered as he felt her shift to move closer to him.


End file.
